Max and Jacob
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: A spin to my fav story


Chapter 1:The One who shouldn't be

"_There once was a legend_

_That told of Demon's Choice_

_A choice that no Child nor Man could make"_

Jacob jolted awake, his heart beating loudly as he looked around his room for the voice that sounded so real in his room. He sighed as he found no one and his heart beat slowly returned to normal, twice a week he always heard that voice in his dream's, the voice an old man.

The dream that he would be floating in nothing but darkness until the voice would recite those same weird words, but this dream was different from others when the voice talked he seemed to make out the shape of a person but he couldn't move or speak to him only watch.

Jacob looked around his room, sighed one last time then threw the blankets off of his body and got out of bed, as he stretched and got up he passed by his mirror the boy of 16 stopped and looked at it,

His black/brown hair still in a bedraggled mess, his tanned and sleepy face still had the drool on it, his bright blue/purple eyes looking back at him with the sleepy alertness he felt, as he raised his hands to rub out the sleepiness he stopped and looked at his eyes again only to find that they were both the brilliant blue that people often complemented him on his jet black wings folde comfortably on his back.

_It had been one year sense School let out_

Jacob sighed agian slosed his eyes and opened them to find that everything was burning and that his house was on fire, his hair color and style lookd diffrent, its normal color now a misty grey and his eyes _Purple_

"What the….must have imagined the…." He stood staring at the mirror and then shook it off as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. When he got there he smelled a familiar overwhelming scent of lilac and rosemary and almost gagged and knocked on the door

"One second" said a cheerful voice and then the voice went back to singing a song that he couldn't make up

"Hurry up sis, otherwise you'll miss the time that Virgil walks to school. Then you wont get t-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as the door flew open and soon after Jacob siser, Liz came running out of the bathroom fully dressed in her Black pants and her Red pants

"MOVE!" she screamed as she pushed Jacob out of the way fighting with the curling iron and began to run down stairs, until the curling iron flew out of her hand and the piece of hair she was curling with it and flew at Jacob who side stepped it and flew into the wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud still standing watching trying not to laugh

"MY HAIR!" she screamed as she looked the curling iron and her burnt white hair

–"Jeeze Liz that suck's for you" Jacob said as he walked in the bathroom and closed to the door right as Liz screamed again. He knew it would grow back it always did every morning it was the same story

He stepped into the shower and began to let his mind drift as he showered, thinking about his school and how the school dance was three days away and he still didn't have a date, not that anyone would want to go with him

Jacob sighed and stopped the water and got dressed in his favorite outfit, a white shirt with a popsicle with sunglasses on the front that said "chill dude", his tan pants and his black dance shoes

"Jay could you please hurry?" said a voice from the other side of the door sounding urgent, the voice of his greatest joy ever and his little sister that everyone in his school feared "The Little Devil" her proper name being Alicia, but due to the fact she canned an 8th grader for twice her size taking her bag and then rolling it into the teachers lounge, That made almost every girl become her best friend, although that among other incidents she had earned the name

He smiled opened the door and she pounced on him hugging him tightly

"Good Morning Jay-jay!" she giggled and looked at him her green eyes shining brightly

"Hey kido how are you?" he asked hugging her back smiling and brushing her white hair out of her face and he looked down slightly frowned

White Hair. Everyone else in his Family had white hair except for him, all 5 of his siblings including of his Father and Mother, but not him his mother and father fought for the longest time that she cheated on him when he was seven because his hair and eye color that he wasn't "normal"

Then again his whole family wasn't normal….

"What wrong?" Alicia asked putting her hand on his face and looking concerned into his eyes, he looked up and smiled again

"_You are so kind. Even to your" demon" brother." _ He put his hand on her hand and marveled how tall she had become

"Nothing sweetie, come on let's go get something to eat" he replied and took her hand and walked to the door and they put on their shoes. He considered yelling that he was leaving but then he laughed and knew that no one would reply back

"Where do you think you're going young Lady?" said a stern voice and they both turned to see their mother standing in the hallway with a smile on her face and Jacob's wallet in her hand her dark green eyes shining with amusement and then she held out her arm's waiting for her hug.

Alicia ran into her mother 's arms and laughed her sweet charming laugh. When she h let go of Alicia she looked at Jacob with pride in her eyes and tossed his wallet at him.

"You should know that if you are going to take a girl to get some fast food that you are going to need money." She had the amused look on her face again as Jacob turned a little pink

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't jack my wallet to pay for lame soap oprah's" he muttered

Jacob's mother cracked her knuckled menacingly her expression turning into a wide smile and her face seemed to darken

"What was that dear I didn't quite catch that?" her voice a daring question

Jacob turned grabbed his sister's hand and ran out of the door telling her that he would be late if he didn't leave

As Jacob pulled Alicia towards his bike his mother ran after him swinging a wooden spoon and yelling at him for running away from his mother

"WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET SPOON?!" He screamed started the Red Ducati 900 and streaked out of the drive way and making a sharp turn onto the main road.

"Haha Jay you know she's going to hurt you when she catches up right?" Alicia laughed hanging onto him

"Yeah, oh well though" he sighed and relaxed now that the immediate danger had left "Now where do you wan-"

"BURGER KING!" She yelled not letting him finish,

He sighed he should have known, Burger King was her favorite place and they went there often enough that the people there knew them by name and Alicia called the cashier her sister to.

As he drove into the drive though he heard a familiar voice say

"_Hey Alicia deary, oh and you brought your cute brother along to!"_

"Of course Vivian I know he's your eye candy" Alicia laughed and nodded as if someone could see her

"_Haha well the usual you two?"_ Vivian kind voice asked

When they replied yes, Jacob pulled forward to the window paid the usual amount of 12.98 for, two orange juice's and eight burgers. Vivian winked at him with her usual mysterious smile as he smiled and handed the food to Alicia

To Jacob she could easily be a model, her beautiful light caramel skin and gold hair and grey stormy eyes always caught him off guard no matter how man times he looked at her. Not only that her body was what most men would call the "Hourglass figure" . Guys always sought after her and would always smile kindly and turn them down no matter how lavish or cute they would ask her.

He waved and just to mess with her winked back and laughed at her shocked blushing face and drove off

"She likes you ya know." Said Alicia causing him to lose control and almost send them flying into the ground and looked back at his sister his face burning

"Who does?" Alicia rolled her eyes and motioned back towards the Burger King

"Vivian, can't you see that?" she asked with the slightest hint of irritation in her voice "Or are you just that dense Jay?"

He didn't reply as he pulled up to her school and she got off taking her two burgers with her and kissed her brother goodbye

"Hey Alicia!" he yelled as a group her peer's stared at her zoning her out

"What?" she yelled over the bike screaming he mouthed for her to watch him as he gunned the bike and popped a wheelie out of the school's parking lot

"Well what do we have here?" said a familiar annoying voice not far from where Jacob had parked his bike In the back of the school, when he turned the corner he saw the familiar figuar of the person who made grade school and mid school hell for him, Mason Alexander

"Leave me alone" said another slightly more timid voice that belonged to a girl with green hair with pink tips and pale skin, it was clear that she was in distress and she attempted to leave only to be shoved back to the floor causing her to shake a little when she got up and tried to leave only to be shoved back onto floor again and a small whimper escaped

"Your not leaving until I'm satisfied." He took a step toward the frightened girl and began to take off his shirt

Jacob watched contemplating wither or not to step in concidering that he had use…_That!_ But the sound of crying soon broke him from his trance as time slowed down to a crawl and he ran at Mason throwing him off of the girl and into a wall

"What the hell." Mason picking himself up from the floor and then looked up and his brown eyes narrowed "Oh what do you want freak?" he spat the last word with as much venom as he could

"When a girl say's no she means" Jacob glared back "NO!"

Mason looked at him and began laughing at him, then got up looked at him his eye's a different color "Don't get in my way freak. This girl owes me money and sense she aint got it Ill settle fo-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he felt as if a fret train hit him,

Jacob stood over him his fist in his gut his blood boiling as he felt his rage being released, then before Mason could recover he grabbed him by the shirt color and headbutted him as hard as he could

"I hate people like you." Jacob growled at Mason his whole body shaking with rage

Mason smilied back and laughed through his nose bleeding

"That makes two of us freak, I mean look at you what the hell are you? Your skin look's different and your eyes make it look as if you are a demon." He laughed and pushed Jacob off of him with a different look on his face one of pride

Mason swung his fist at Jacob and all Jacob felt was the side of his face heat up and felt something pop, he didn't have much time to recover before his vision blurred and then someone picked him up and slammed him into the ground causing his whole spine to vibrate in pain

"Don't pass out on me now, I've got more in store _Demon!"_ Mason's eyes became black and soon his eyes resembled the darkness in his dream

Jacob tried to fight back as Mason's hand clamped around his neck

"_No!_" He screamed in head fighting

As his strength faded from his body and his vision started to fade he heard someone scream in fear and he felt a jolt in his body

He clamped his hands around Mason's wrist and slightly pulled and heard a satisfling pop followed by Mason howling and jumping off of him holing his broken wrist

"Don't run away." He said his voice hiding his rage "You can't run away until I'm done with you"

Time slowed down to a crawl as Jacob moved with the speed that felt normal and familiar

"You seem to be fond of these to things right here." He said as he grabbed Masons arms putting his foot against his chest "Wouldn't it be a shame if someone like me just" he slowly began to pull Masons arms away from the body and felling satisfied at the sound of masons heart speeding up "TOOK THEM FROM YOU."

Jacob gave one effortless tug and he heard the pop and the arms seem to become motionless, he wasn't aware of what he did until he heard Mason scream out in agony and fall to the floor. Jacob looked at Mason and then at the girl who stared at him with fear on her face and he ran towards the nearest class he could find

He ran away

Away from the pain that he had jus caused

Away from the fear in the girls eyes

He let his jet black wings rip through his shirt and jumped into the air and soared into the sky, only to find that the girl herself in the air, _Flying!_

Jacob stopped as she turned and saw him starting at her

She smiled and waved "Hey thanks for saving me I guess even though I didn't need your help."

He turned the other way and she yelled "Hey! My name's Angel who are you? Did you escape from the school to?


End file.
